


Butterfly's Repose

by Donts



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kind of happy ending, Light Angst, Peaceful Death, color language, color meanings, current day timeline, domestic life, i like hiding easter eggs in my fics lol, inspired by a song, nothing graphic, sad but peaceful vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Merlin has waited long enough for Arthur's return. Destiny has realized the mistake it's made and gifts Merlin a peaceful last day on earth.~~~Inspired by the song Butterfly's Repose
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Butterfly's Repose

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I took today to write it down. It was lovely that it was storming while I wrote this :)

Centuries upon centuries had passed and Arthur was yet to rise. Merlin had lost all hope he would ever return. So much pain and suffering had passed over not only Albion, but the entire world. There was no way Arthur was not needed during those times. Perhaps the prophets had made a mistake. It would not be the first time.

It was serene and peaceful at Merlin's cottage, away from the buzzing of modern life. He had felt out of place amidst the new fast paced world. The day had moved slow for Merlin, one of the world's last gifts to him. He had sipped his tea in the morning sun, the orchestra of the birds filling the quiet. The windchimes knelled in accompaniment. In the midday, Merlin retreated inside and read some of his favorite novels. He smiled a tranquil smile at the smell of the old paper. Then, it was the afternoon.

Merlin laid down in his nook, eyes gazing out the window. He felt an all consuming peace wash over his body as a purple butterfly flew past the window. A small drizzle pattered against the window, lulling Merlin into a restful state. It was then he knew. Merlin was going to die. Destiny had made a mistake and now was gifting Merlin with a peaceful death. Merlin welcomed it with open arms.

He wondered if he should speak any last words. He had not spoken in ages for there was no one to converse with. Merlin didn't really know what he would say anyway, so stayed silent. The rain fell a little harder, the earth already weeping for his loss. The earth's magic had always been fond of him. Merlin smiled.

His own magic was now wrapping around him, covering him with warmth. Even his magic was ready to go. Merlin watched the rain feed the earth with tired eyes. The sun was now setting. He watched the sky change colors with awe as his breath grew shallow. 

_It is time to rest now, Emrys._

Merlin closed his eyes and exhaled his last breath. Lightning struck and Merlin rested in his place among the stars. Arthur didn't come back to Merlin, Merlin came back to Arthur. 

_"Couldn't stay away from me, Merlin?"_

_"Shut up, you clotpole."_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Merlin fic I'm working in currently, if you'd like to check it out. It updates every week :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated💕


End file.
